school life
by xxxskyxxx
Summary: A lot of changes happen in Bash Street school and it causes problems for other people Rated T for later chapters... new summary and title!
1. The argument

((First ever Beano fanfic wooo By the way I don't own anyone and never will.. thought i'd better say. My fave characters are Rodger and Minnie and the Bash street kids sooo... yeah that's a kinda warning for the story revolving around these people lol 

Minnie: Heeeey why can I see myself talking?

Rodger:er... maybe because you're in a story?

Minnie: I knew that...

Rodger: Yeeaahh...

Toots: Shut up people.Noone wants to hear you two arguing They're here for the story... Now have some pie and shut up

Rodger + Minnie: PIE eats

Anyways i'll put where they live here to save a huge paragraph later Goes from one end of street to the other by the way

Dennis: End of the street)  
Walter:next to Dennis Minnie:Next to Walter Rodger: Next to Minnie Danny:next to Rodger Toots and Sidney: Next to Danny Plug: Opposite Dennis Cuthbert:opposite Walter Wilfred:Opposite Rodger Spotty:opposite Danny Smithy:opposite Toots and Sidney but often lives in his garden Fatty: Next to Smithy Erbert:opposite fatty IVY(luff her) Can live next to Fatty and Ball Boy can live opposite her soo... yeah... On with the story))

Curly and pie face, Dennis's two best friends were waiting for Dennis to leave class. He'd been kept in for moving Walter's chair as he was about to sit down, causing everyone to laugh and Walter had ran out screaming in embarrassment.Rodger and Minnie were also kept behind because they had been caught talking in the test and were made to redo it.

Some time later, the three teenagers came out of the school building looking a bit more than annoyed.

"Stupid teacher keeping me in for no reason whatsoever" Dennis growled, waving goodbye to Minnie and Rodger who walked back to their houses and walked quickly to Curly and Pie face in case the teacher called him back for anything else.

Walter was in the garden making daisy chains with his dog, Foo Foo (Is that even possible?) As he saw Rodger and Minnie walking past. They looked over at him as he shot inside. He didn't socialize, talk to or have anything to do with people that reminded him of Dennis... including the colour red and black. Which of course Minnie and Rodger wore all the time.He was even scared of Ivy. The small toddler that lived on the other side of the street, Ball boy, and the Bash street kids. He'd talked to Toots a couple of times because they had been put in a school project together and he was just making conversation. Walter liked Toots a lot but knew that he couldn't go near Toots at school because he'd been given threatening looks from Danny and the rest of the Bash Street Kids, and outside of school he had to run past her house in fear that Sidney, her twin brother, would do something bad to him. Being the only girl in their group made her pretty much off limits to anyone outside the group. The only person that he could talk to was Cuthbert, a know it all at school that got good grades

"Freak" Minnie muttered, deliberately walking slower past his house, Rodger shook his head and said,

"You really should leave him alone you know,what's he done to you?"

Minnie stopped and stared at him, Rodger felt uncomfortable under her shocked look and mumbled a bye and walked towards his house. they lived nxt door to each other so he didn't have far to walk. Minnie watched him walk away and sighed.

The Bash street kids were sat outside Danny's house, waiting for him to come outside. He had to clean his room first before he was allowed outside.A huge shout was heard from a couple of houses down.

"Ivy" They all muttered. Ball Boy was probably annoying her or she had taken his football hostage again for the fith time that week. Danny was finally allowed out and he jumped on Fatty and Sidney, sending all three of them flying. Sidney bumped into Spotty who landed on the bin.

"Hey" He complained, getting up and brushing off what looked to be crisps on his jacket.

Smithy and Erbert had no idea of what was happening so they decided to see if humans could fly if they used sheets as parachutes (I didn't know what to do with them sorry lol I'll try to fit them in somewere)

Ivy came running into view, her hair was not up as usual, it was down and looked like it hadn't been brushed for ages.

" you gotta help me. Mum's gone crazy. She's not doing house work or making dinner or anything and she didn't even care that I've been banned from the playgroup and she's always complaining and... and... er... and she's GROWING. Dad won't tell me what's happening either" She said quickly, gasping for air after she'd finished.

Plug tried not to laugh at this Tiny girl looking like she'd been dragged out of a hedge backwards ten times. Danny and Toots kicked Plug in case he actually started laughing. Ivy could turn very nasty sometimes when angry. He retaliated by pushing Toots into Fatty. She spun around and looked like she was going to slap Plug but didn't. instead, she turned her back on them all and walked to Ivy

"I'll help you Ivy, let's go" She took Ivy's arm and they both moved away from the group of boys. toots shot an evil look over her shoulder as the others just stared at her

"Well done" Sidney said sarcastically, clapping his hands slowly. Danny looked resentful but shook his head.

"Lets go" He ordered and they all walked to the park.

"Ok explain what happened again" toots asked Ivy, they were wandering around the woods

"Fine. Well Mum came home, and she had a chemists bag. and she went to the bathroom and when she came back down she was all stressy. She talked to dad in the kitchen, and they were really happy and excited about something when they came back out of the kitchen."Ivy explained

"And you say that she's growing" Toots asked, already knowing what the answer would be

"Yeah me thinks she ate a baby chicken or somethink and that baby chicken wants to get out" Ivy smiled.

Toots laughed so much she couldn't stop. Ivy looked confused. She didn't know what was so funny about a chicken trying to get free.

"No Ivy, I think your mum's pregnant" toots giggled, still unable to stop laughing

"ooooooooooooh... That's another way of saying a chicken growing and trying to get free right?" Ivy said hopefully.

"Er... no... she's got a mini baby human in her growing and that will be your brother or sister" toots eventually stopped laughing.

Ivy looked annoyed

"I don't want a brother or sister. Make it turn in-" Ivy began

"Say Chicken one more time I will dump you in that pond" Toots warned. Ivy quickly shut up. They continued to walk until they reached the park. Danny looked over towards the two girls. Almost at once they all ran over to Toots and apologised. Toots gave them a mock angry look but suddenly grinned.

"S'ok. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to all come crawling back to me" She laughed. Ivy saw her dad walking past and waved goodbye to everyone before racing after him.

No one noticed Walter and Cuthbert behind them talking about homework and things. Walter saw the group and panicked. He knew what would happen if they were caught. Toots, as she was facing them gave them a look that told him to get out of here now. He knew that she probably hated his guts but he liked to think that one day she might actually like him. Too late. As Walter stood daydreaming, Cuthbert had noticed the others and ran, leaving Walter behind. Wilfred, Plug and Fatty had seen Toots look past them and they looked behind them too.

"you owe us" They growled to the shaking softy boy, " You got us a D on our homeworks and you're going to pay"

Sidney jumped in to stop anything from happening. Sure he hated Walter, but he'd been through a lot through this week... and it was only Wednesday.

Fatty had already raised his arm and accidently hit Sidney. Toots grabbed Spotty's hockey stick that he brought with him most days in case he needed it, and hit him with it. Although she made it look as though she didn't like boys, with the exception of being in a group of boys... she didn't handle her brother getting hit very well.

"Hey"Fatty complained, pushing Toots over into Wilfred and spotty. Soon, everyone in the Bash Street kids were fighting... Except Danny. Being the leader, he knew that he shouldn't fight. So he tried breaking it up. After a lot of shouting, he'd managed to get everyone to stop, except Toots and Plug. They had stopped fighting but were shouting at each other.

"Well you think you're so special that you're the only girl here but you're not, if you were you wuold be pretty. You're far from it haha no wonder no one wants to go out with you" Plug shouted so loudly that it was possible that you could hear it a mile away.

Toots scowled at him before running away. She began to think Plug was right.Some tears escaped her eyes as she closed the front door behind her.

((Wooo this is my first beano story... Not sure if I said... anyways next chapter is going to be different because most of it will be emails Anyways reviews will be loved thanks))


	2. Changing

(Second chapter yay. This going to be a chapter where the chaacters are on MSN... ))

Toots ran upstairs and went into her room. Sidney had ran after her but went to his own room, guessing that she would go on msn. He was right. She turned on her computer and went on msn to talk to someone so she wouldn't feel as angry as she did then.

* * *

Toots logged in and looked at the people online. 

**CONTACTS:_ONLINE_**

Violence solves everything(Dennis)

You're unique, just like everyone else... (Minnie)

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea (Rodger)

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? (Danny)

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same (Sidney)

Ever stop to think, and forget to start again? (Ball Boy)

I'm on a sea food diet... I see food... and I eat it (Fatty)

If you can't beat them, arrange to have them beaten (Spotty)

* * *

Toots looked through her contacts list, deciding to talk to Minnie. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Danny at the moment.

* * *

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_Hey_**

You're unique, just like everyone else... says:_** heya hows u?**_

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says: _**I'm kk... sort of... u?**_

You're unique, just like everyone else... says:**_I'm gd thx what's wrong?_**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_argument._**

You're unique, just like everyone else... says **_With Plug? Sidney's telling me bout it now._**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:_**Yeah...**_

You're unique,just like everyone else... says: _**don't wrry bout it... He can't talk. I think they only reason he's in the group is cos everyone's scared of his face lol anyways g2g byeeexxxx**_

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says: _**ok byyee xxx

* * *

now Toots was bored and had noone to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking.

* * *

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: ******__Hey... er... you ok?_

now Toots was bored and had noone to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking.Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: now Toots was bored and had noone to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking.Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: now Toots was bored and had noone to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking.Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: 

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_ Yeah I'm ok._**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: **_good good. I was worried bout you when you ran off._**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_great. Thats all I need. people feeling sorry for me_**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says:_**don't worry. It will be fine tomorrow. Can I still walk with you and Sidney?**_

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_Walk with Sidney. Gonna be late tomorrow. Got something to do._**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says**_:... what you doing?_**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_You'll see at school._**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes?says: **_Has this got anything to do with Plug?Don't do anything stupid pleeeaaassseee_**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_Do I ever? I'm not the one that goes all stroppy after you found out we were doing Romeo and Juliet._**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes?says:**_Hey I had no problem with that!_**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says: **_no... but you had a problem when I was juliet and Teacher chose Cuthbert to be Romeo instead of you_**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes?says**_:well... I was... looking out for you cos... you never know what clever people are up to..._**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:_**Or... you could luff meeee (joking)**_

* * *

Danny stared at the line Toots had wrote.

* * *

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_Hey... I was joking you know_**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes?says**_:er... yeah I knew that yeah. hehe..._**

I'm a star and I'm falling for you says:**_Lol actually... I will walk with you tomorrow... meet me outside my house bout half eight tomorrow ok? I've gotta go now to see if my plan's gonna work and no looking through the window either mister_**

Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes?says_**:would I do something like that? ok bibixxx**_

_**

* * *

**_

Toots logged off her computer and looked out of her window. Danny was still on his computer. There was no reason for the two of them to talk on MSN unless they had something to tell each other that they wanted to stay quiet. Normally, they would open their bedroom windows and talk. Danny too, went off the computer and saw toots looking at him. He waved and walked out of his room. 

When He had gone, Toots closed her window and curtains. She needed hair straighteners and make up from her mother because she was going to change her image to get back at Plug.

* * *

"Toots it's nine o clock,"Came her mother's voice, signalling time to go to bed. She didn't answer so her mother came upstairs tosee if she was ok.

She screamed in shock as she opened the door to find Toots sitting in the middle of the room with shiny straight hair that reached the middle of her back, and mascara,eyeliner and everything on. Sidney and his father came in to find out what was happening. Sidney nearly fainted and her father just stared.

"What?" Toots snapped, getting up. her parents hastily left, leaving Sidney leaning against the door frame for support in case he fell over.

Toots looked so much different than what she looked like an hour ago.

"What have you done?" he managed to say at last, toots laughed before answering

"Changed how I look so I can get back at Plug"

"Changing how you look isn't getting back at him, it's what he wants" Sidney shook his head

"Well I have and I'm not going back so get used to it. Oh and Danny wants to walk with us tomorrow." Toots said casually. Sidney nodded and went to his own room, logging on to msn. He had to tell someone about this.

"Sidney you're not going on that Laptop are you?" His mother called, "It's your bed time"

"No mother." He called back. Luckily this was one with internet and he could go on the internet while he was in bed so if his mother came in to check on him he could quickly pretend to be asleep.

Only Danny and Rodger were online. He decided not to tell Danny anything. it would be funny to watch his face tomorrow.

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says: **_Omg You aren't going to believe this_**

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says: **_What is it?_**

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says:_**Toots has a new look**_

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says:_**As in new clothes? No offence but blue and black didn't suit her very well**_

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says: _**No i didn't mean that... but omg I don't know if I want to even think about what she's choosing to wear... Well... she's gone straight black hair and make up ahhhhh**_

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says:_**OMG**_

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says: _**yh i no. And Danny's walking to school with us tomorrow. I wonder if I should take a camera?**_

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says:_**Awww... they would look so sweet!! don't tell her I said that cos I might not live for the weekend!!!**_

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says:_**I won't don't worry lol.**_

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says:_**She does actually look ok though right?**_

You may laugh because I'm different but I laugh because you're all the same says:_**I'm her brother. I can't say!!! lol But yeah she looks ok. One hell of a shock when you first see her though**_

I'm not a follower... I'm a leader with the same idea says:_**I'll see tomorrow... g2g bye**_

Sidney looked at the time. it was quarter to ten and he was tired. Noone else was online at that time so he logged off and went to sleep

((Oooooo What will happen next day? Anyways... byyyeee))


	3. school

_**((OK OK I know... I haven't uploaded for like ages but yeah I had no ideas so yeah sorry ahhhhhh last chapter had a weird part in it like...**_

_**now Toots was bored and had no one to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: now Toots was bored and had no one to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: now Toots was bored and had no one to talk to. As if he had known she had no one to talk to, Danny started talking Here I am! What were your other 2 wishes? says: **_

_**I didn't mean for that to get there okay? lol thank you soooo much to my...ONE reviewer lol OK and I don't own anyone OK? Got that? yay! Oh... I do own my own character though by the way... She's called Sarina so look out for her noooooooo!!!! aaaaaanyways... ))**_

_**Danny waited outside Toot's and Sidney's house, waiting for them to come out. Toots looked in her mirror one last time before grabbing her school bag and walking slowly down the stairs. Sidney was already at the door but decided to wait for her. He wasn't very surprised with what came up at him any more, so it wasn't as big a shock that toots was wearing a blue denim skirt,black tights,a blue top and a black jacket. the only thing that she hadn't changed was her black shoes and she'd still had her straight black hair and make up **_

_**"Er..." Sidney began but was cut off by his mother emerging out of the kitchen**_

_**"oh Toots you look lovely finally you look like a girl" She sighed Toots glared at her mother before walking out the door, Sidney followed. Danny spun around and tripped over whilst walking towards them, making the Twins laugh. **_

_**"What have you done to yourself?" Danny questioned, looking at toots as though she was about to blow up**_

_**"Experiment" Toots shrugged before starting to walk. Danny and Sidney followed like sheep and noticed Cuthbert and Walter were staring at them Danny knew that Walter liked Toots and his worst fear was that she would actually like him back so he would try and do everything he could to make her like him way more than Walter.**_

"_**Hey you two alive back there?" Toots called back as she turned into the entrance gates to the school. Sidney and Danny looked up and noticed that they were quite a way behind her.**_

_**Normally, all the Bash Street Kids were late. Except Cuthbert. He always came in early to revise or pester teacher with difficult questions.**_

_**Eventually everyone was in the classroom... except two certain people.**_

"_**Sir, Sir! I believe that two pupils are not present although there must be a very good reason for not being here, for who would want to miss the wonders of learning?" Cuthbert said enthusiastically before receiving several nasty looks.**_

"_**Calm down class. Oh yes... Toots and Danny seem to be away. Go find them Cuthbert" Teacher said tiredly. Cuthbert leapt up quickly, ignoring the protests of the other Bash Street Kids, he ran out the door quickly.**_

"_**Wonder what he's doing with her?"Plug hissed to Sidney who shot a glare back in his direction.**_

"_**What?" Plug asked defensively**_

"_**Don't What me Plug, have you seen what she's gone and done to herself? No? Well you shut the hell up about her then" Sidney snapped**_

_**Plug went quiet and looked away.**_

_**Cuthbert looked around the playground and saw Toots and Danny by the wall.**_

"_**Toots, why?" Danny asked randomly**_

"_**Er,,, we're late for class" Toots replied and began to walk away,**_

_**Danny grabbed her arm and pushed her back against the wall, laddering her tights as he did so as they caught on the bush on the wall but Toots didn't notice.**_

"_**That doesn't matter, just tell me, why? Was it so people would notice you?" Danny Questioned**_

"_**Shut up, shut up, shut up" Toots shouted, Cuthbert heard Toots shouting and ran towards them**_

"_**I noticed you before all this." Danny said quietly. Toots either ignored him or just didn't believe him so she struggled to get free. Cuthbert jumped on Danny sending all three of them flying.**_

_**Toots got up and ran ignoring Danny's shouts. Cuthbert looked at Danny curiously and followed Toots into class.**_

"_**Ah Toots so glad you could join us, dear me you're in a bit of a mess aren't you?" Teacher said unkindly as Toots looked through the window seeing her reflection as messed up hair, smudged mascara and laddered tights.**_

_**Toots suddenly started laughing and sat next to Sidney who immediately asked what was going on to which Toots didn't answer. She looked at the door, expecting something or anyone to come through it any minute. Danny ended up being that anyone and sat opposite Sidney, casting wary looks to Toots who didn't even look his way.**_

"_**Great Danny. Now what are you going to do?" Danny thought to himself**_

"_**Win her back" Said a small voice inside.**_

_**((ooooh!!!!!! Who was that voice? Or is he just going completely mental? And what will happen between Toots and Danny? How will Plug react... and where does Walter come into all of this? lol))**_


	4. apology

_**((hello!!! Yeah... like I said in the last chapter... I do NOT own anything. But you will be seeing my made up character soon!!! obviously i own her lol yay In the first chapter i accidently put Walter in the same school as the Bash Street Kids so... yeah I just noticed so ignore that part))**_

_**Danny looked around to see who was speaking.**_

"_**Stupid Danny. You're going mad" Danny thought to himself**_

"_**Or are you?" Said the small voice again. The voice sounded very familiar... just like him.**_

"_**Oh my god I'm arguing with myself" Danny sighed, putting his head on the table.**_

"_**Now class, who can tell me the nine times table?" Teacher asked, looking around the classroom at confused faces but stopped at one hand which was surprisingly not Cuthbert's**_

"_**Toots? OK then..." Teacher looked shocked.**_

"_**nine, eighteen, twenty-seven, thirty-six, forty-five" Toots began quickly before teacher stopped her.**_

"_**How far can you go?" Teacher asked Toots, already suspecting her of cheating**_

"_**Twelve times nine" Toots replied **_

"_**Which is?" **_

"_**one hundred and eight" Toots said, folding her arms.**_

_**Everyone stared at Toots, what was she doing? She had to be cheating! Toots wasn't clever. Or was she and was just afraid to show it until now.**_

_**Teacher was about to say something when the break time bell went and everyone dashed out.**_

_**Plug hesitated before talking to Toots. They were both standing outside and Plug wanted to apologise.**_

"_**I'm really sorry Toots, I really am. I didn't mean what I said." Plug said quickly. Toots smiled and hugged him**_

"_**It's fine. But you did me a favour really because although you didn't mean it you were right." Toots explained.**_

"_**No it's not. Danny likes you." Plug looked to her surprised**_

_**Toots looked away. She didn't feel like talking about Danny at the moment**_

"_**You like him back don't you?" Plug turned Toots head so she was looking at him.**_

"_**No." Toots choked out, nearly crying. Plug sighed and stepped back as Sidney and Spotty walked over.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Sidney looked over to Plug accusingly **_

"_**It's not him. I, I just need to get away" She mumbled and ran away from them.**_

_**Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going, she couldn't see very well anyway because of the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"_**I've lost him forever now." She thought, not seeing the road she was about to run into or Walter walking on the other side or the car.**_

_**(Yeah Walter woke up late and is walking to his own school if any of you are wondering... stupid I know... but... yeah lol)**_

"_**Toots, watch out" Walter shouted, as she tripped over the kerb and into the road where the car was going. Normally he would panic and run around in circles but not today.**_

_**Toots looked up just in time to see someone in blue pick her up and a car swerving out of the way. She looked at the person who had saved her and fainted from shock.**_

_**Teacher was panicking, could he get sued? Was this the end of his career?**_

_**Luckily Toots wasn't hurt but she was sent home for a couple of days. Being her, she refused and insisted she was fine although she was still very shaky.**_

_**Danny was very worried, not just about whether Toots was OK... but about the fact that Walter saved her life. Surely now he had lost her.**_

_**Sidney did a very unexpected thing and hugged Walter. Walter looked scared and backed away after Sidney was done.**_

"_**Danny" Toots said quietly, sadly watching him walk away.**_

_**(Super short yes I know... but... I'm writing the next chapter like now.))**_


	5. mothers

_**Danny carried on walking away from Toots. He knew that if he did turn around, he would see hurt and disappointment plastered all over her face so he carried on.**_

"_**Don't turn around" Danny shouted inside his head**_

"_**Please Danny. Turn around. Please!" Toots whispered,**_

"_**Don't"**_

"_**Please"**_

_**Danny couldn't take it any more and he spun around and ran towards Toots, sweeping her up into a hug.**_

"_**I'm sorry" Danny whispered into Toots' shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Toots said nothing but started crying into Danny's jacket.**_

_**Danny stroked her straight hair and glared at the others who looked like they were going to laugh.**_

_**Suddenly Toots and Sidney's mum came running in.**_

"_**Oh Toots Are you OK?" She pulled Toots away from Danny and covered her with hugs of her own**_

"_**Yeah mum let me go" Toots moaned.**_

"_**Are you sure? You can come home if you want" **_

"_**Yes mum now go away" Toots snapped.**_

"_**She just wants to stay with her boyfriend" Wilfred laughed. Toots' mum looked at Toots quickly**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I do not have a boyfriend Wilfred. Er.. yeah you can go now mum" Toots laughed nervously.**_

"_**Yes.. well.. I should be thankful you don't young lady." And with that she turned and walked away.**_

"_**Into Class everybody" Teacher called and everyone groaned and walked slowly in. Toots remained at the back of everyone and kept Danny with her. As soon as almost everyone was inside she dragged Danny to the wall they were at earlier.**_

"_**Er.. We're late for class" Danny looked back at the doors.**_

"_**Copy cat. I said that earlier but did you listen? No you didn't"Toots pushed him back against the wall.**_

"_**Toots, what's wrong with you?"Danny asked, slightly scared of his crush's actions**_

"_**Nothing." She smirked.**_

"_**What's she doing? She's awfully close... If I could..."Danny thought but was interrupted by something on his lips.**_

"_**Oh my God. What am I doing?" Toots asked herself as she felt Danny deepen the kiss. She pulled away quickly and stepped back.**_

_**(awwwwwwwwwwww why is Toots' mother against Toots having a boyfriend? Will Danny and Toots ever be the same? Yes another short chapter but the next one should be longer...)**_


	6. Lies

**(hey I'm doing well today!!! three chapters in a day lol Thank you for the super cool er help that I got from The Unknown Name!!!!Thanks so much !!!! By the way... The kids in this... are 15 years old. Thanks also for that from the Unknown Name lol you will see why at the end as it was recommended(the age bit) ))**

**Danny was confused. He'd gone from scared to the happiest boy back to scared when he saw the look on Toots' face.**

"**What's wrong?" Danny asked, stepping towards Toots.**

"**I'm sorry Danny, I shouldn't have, I-I, goodbye"Toots apologised **

"**What for? You've nothing to be sorry for."Danny put his arms around Toots' shoulders.**

"**Yeah?" Toots looked up at Danny, she needed to hear it from him again to make sure she really had nothing to make up for. She found a broken mirror on the floor and picked it up.**

**Wiping away all the mess that was on her face, she saw who she was all along.**

"**You still haven't explained how you suddenly became miss brain box" Danny said, pushing away some hair that had fallen into her eyes.**

**Toots didn't answer for a while. She had taken a sudden interest in her sleeves.**

"**OK, I've always been like that. But I saw what happened to people like who i was. They were hated, no chance in life whatsoever. Then I saw you, you were best friends with Sidney, he kept my secret safe and you were like... a leader of everything. Everyone looked up to you Danny. But you hated people like me and I've always liked you but I could never tell you now goodbye Danny" Toots explained finally and ran around the corner. Danny reached out for her but she was too fast. **

**Toots noticed her mother walking ahead of her and stopped. She couldn't let her see Toots was crying. **

**Unfortunately her mother turned around after hearing someone out of breath.**

"**Toots Dear what's wrong?" She scooted over to her daughter who had fallen to a heap on the floor**

"**Danny. I've lost him. I've lost him mother" Toots cried into her mothers scarf as she was picked back up to stand.**

"**Now now what did I tell you? You don't need boys, you have your future to think of."**

"**I don't care about my future. If it weren't for my stupid good grades and knowledge, then I'd still be with Danny but I had to tell him and now it's over"Toots shouted, making her mother step back**

" **Danny is it? Well just you wait the world doesn't revolve around him you know, you live your own life and he can go and get himself a stupid girly girl instead of a bright young lady like you. Oh I do wish Sidney was more like you. He's friends with that no good boy isn't he? Well we'll soon put a stop to that, don't worry Toots." Her mother hugged her upset daughter closely.**

"**No mother, Let Sidney have his own life, I've had to pretend through more than half of mine. Danny is not no good. He's sweet and, and, here he comes don't you say anything mother bye love you" Toots said, frustrated before she ran off**

"**Hey, er, Toots' mother? Have you seen Toots? It's really important that I see her."Danny said politely. **

"**Yes I have. She doesn't want anything more to do with you. You stay away from her, and my Sidney too, or I WILL be taking action."Toots' mother threatened, making Danny move quickly past her.**

**Toots had stopped outside the park, she watched young couples with kids and frowned. Wasting their lives she always thought. But when she thought about it, it wasn't her choice to choose how they lived their lives. She felt an arm spin around and lips pressed onto her on. She didn't pull back but neither did she show any signs of wanted it to go on. She broke away anyway and Danny looked hurt**

"**If I didn't like you, would I have bothered trying to find you, If I didn't like you, I would have listened to your mothers threats, I don't care that you don't want anything to do with me, I'm staying here." Danny moved in again but Toots jumped back.**

"**What exactly did my mother say?" Toots Questioned**

"**You don't want anything to do with me and i need to stay away from you and Sidney or she's gonna take action." Danny said simply, he brought his hand up to her face but she took it with her own hand and led him to a small part of the park surrounded by trees that no one ever went into.**

**Danny looked around, wondering why Toots had brought him here when she answered his question without him asking it.**

"**Protection from my mother" She smirked and Danny moved in once again, **

"**third time's gotta be lucky" He thought as she let him kiss her. Their arms were around each other, Toots' uniform was slightly more ripped but that wasn't important then and Toots had never felt so happy in her life.**

**Danny was the one to pull away this time, he heard some talking outside the little trees. Ever since Toots' mother's threat, he was much more careful.**

"**I love you" Toots giggled, she could hardly stand up since she felt so happy.**

**Danny grinned and helped her up just as Sidney jumped through the trees.**

"**Toots, you and Danny have gotta get outta here. Mothers coming." He whispered.**

"**So?"Toots snapped, "Mother can't do anything. She wouldn't dare."**

"**Please?" Sidney pleaded to Danny. He was Sidney's best friend and he didn't share Toots' opinion.**

**Too late. Their mother had come through. And she looked angry. More than angry**

"**You. You... you..." The angry mother tried to think of something to say to Danny but couldn't.**

"**Ha ha! You can't think of anything to say. See Danny you'll be safe. Mother doesn't have the guts to do anything" Toots laughed nastily. Sidney went to stop her from saying anything else but she danced out the way.**

**What no one was expecting, even from Toots and Sidney's mother, was a direct slap in toots' face.**

"**Mother" Sidney yelled, catching Toots as she slumped against the tree. Danny stood in shock. **

"**My dear I'm so sorry, Toots, wake up, please, say something, anything pleeaassee please please" Their mother cried, shaking Toots' limp body.**

"**Er.. Sidney, call the ambulance, get her out of here, and don't you dare tell anyone else what happened got it?" She warned. Sidney did as he was told. Once they where well out of earshot from Danny and their mother, Toots got up.**

"**Toots! You're OK! How?" Sidney hugged his twin sister as if she would collapse and die.**

"**Well she didn't hit me that hard, and I knew that I'd get shouted at more if I got up when I could so I went through with being shaken and stuff. Awww you had to carry me all the way out here. Awww bless" Toots hugged her twin brother back.**

"**Oh my God! Danny" Toots remembered and ran back.**

**Danny was, still in the trees with the insane mother but for some reason she wasn't being nasty, much.**

"**So, you like my daughter do you?" She walked around him , making him feel quite dizzy.**

"**Yes" He answered**

"**Well, I don't blame you, she has the gift of getting what she wants for other purposes" She stopped directly in front of him**

"**What?" He was confused. What did Toots want for what?**

"**Can't you see? She's changed herself to make boys at school jealous. You are a popular boy are you not?" She asked, barely giving time for an answer**

"**Well then, Go out with you, get more boys jealous. When you think about it it's perfectly logical." She finished**

"**Yes but, but, she er, she loves me." Danny sounded pretty pathetic but it was all he could come up with**

"**Oh really? You honestly think she loves, even LIKES you? Ha!" She said cruelly **

"**Yes" Danny replied confidently**

"**OK, OK, then, would someone who loves you that much be pregnant with someone else's, a STRANGER'S child? Would she? ANSWER BOY" She shouted, Danny was heart broken. He considered the fact that she was lying but that... that was a pretty big lie to tell.**

**At that moment Toots rushed in and hugged Danny who just stood motionless**

"**Thank goodness you're safe" She said quietly**

"**Yeah" He said coldly, moving away from Toots.**

**(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONE!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so so so so so much for the ideas The Unknown Name ))**


	7. finding out

**((Hello!!! Er yeah...))**   
**Toots' mother had managed to disappear without anyone noticing and Danny planned on doing the same but it predictably didn't work as Toots was following him.**   
"**Leave me alone Toots" He snapped, turning around.**   
"**What have I done?" Toots asked**   
"**Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Danny replied, moving closer to Toots who looked confused.**   
"**Tell you what? I've told you everything!" Toots cried, burst into tears, making Danny feel bad.**   
"**I'll see you later" He muttered and walked to his own house**   
**Toots was very confused. There wasn't anything she hadn't told him. Unless her mother had something to do with it. She HAD disappeared quite quickly after Toots had arrived.**   
"**Mother" She screamed and almost immediately her mother came into her room.**   
"**What dear?" She asked, worried**   
"**What the hell have you said to Danny? He's like acting really weird now." Toots demanded**   
"**Oh, I haven't said anything much. He's probably decided to go after someone else." She replied carelessly **   
**Toots sat down on her bed and her mother left.**   
"**Toots its your bedtime" Came her mothers voice. Sighing, Toots got into bed and tried not to cry.**   
"**Psst" Came a voice from outside her house.**   
**She turned around and saw Danny at his window, he motioned for her to go to her window so they could talk better.**   
"**Look Toots let me talk first, I'm really sorry for this afternoon, I shouldn't have been like that. Especially in your condition." He said quickly, Toots was even more confused now.**   
"**What condition? What do you mean? I'm not mentally ill or anything" She told him**   
"**Come on Toots I know you're pregnant. Don't deny it any more." Danny started to get angry, he didn't know why really, **   
"**What?" Toots hissed "Who the hell told you that? I'm not"**   
"**Your mother." Danny hissed back, louder though "You're still denying it Toots, what's the matter with you? Why are you lying to me?" **   
"**I'm not" Toots snapped "My mother's been turning you against me." **   
"**Oh... so you're not..." Danny trailed off **   
"**NO" She shouted back and slammed her window.**   
"**She was going to kill her mother in the morning."Obviously not literally" She thought to herself**   
"**Danny?" His Dad called, he'd heard something and went to see what was going on.**   
"**Er... Hey Dad!" He smiled sheepishly.**   
"**Bed." He pointed to Danny's bed and left. Danny rolled his eyes and did as his Dad had said.**   
**Tomorrow he was going to have to make it up to Toots and apologise before she totally hated him.**   
**Tomorrow never got the chance. She had gone.**   
**(Yeah I was going to continue but...I thought I'd leave it there. The next bit's being written ... NOW lol )**


	8. explanations redone

**(( Hello! Again... lol This should be a longer chapter. I don't own any BEANO CHARACTERS I've also decided to not put in any of my own characters because it's already confusing anyway lol)) **

**Sidney woke up to find that he was in a car. He couldn't see who was driving the car as it was dark. His twin sister was awake already, she was looking worried and annoyed. **

"**What's going on?" He asked, finally finding his voice.**

"**I'm taking you away from her." Came a man's voice.**

"**Dad?" Sidney asked, moving forward. "Who's her? Where are we going?"**

"**Your mother. She's not well. She's getting out of control and people are coming to take her back to where she belongs tomorrow morning and I'm not having you there watching." He replied sternly. Toots squashed herself into the corner of a car and sniffed.**

"**Will we go back home?" She squeaked**

"**Eventually" Her father answered.**

"**What about Danny? And our friends at school? I want to go home" Toots snapped.**

"**Toots I'm not arguing with you. We will go home, just not until our house has been fully searched."**

"**Why?"Sidney asked, suddenly regretting it as his father turned around.**

"**Don't you start Sidney" He sighed, **

"**Why the hell did you marry her then? If you think she's that much of a deranged lady as you're saying," Toots shouted**

"**We were best friends at school, I knew she was slightly crazy, she got professional help, and I, well I sort of felt sorry for her so when she asked me to marry her, I didn't have the heart to say no. She was doing so well and well, she stopped with the Therapy sessions, and I told her again and again to start going again but after she had you two she kept saying she didn't need it, that she was fine. I believed her for a while, she seemed fine, in the day, morning, afternoon, but when there was no one around and it was just her she just lost it. And I can't live like that any more." Their father interrupted. **

"**Oh," Was all the twins could say before sleep overtook them and they fell asleep.**

**Toots fell into a very strange dream. She was at school again but Danny was with someone else. Someone much prettier, everyone seemed to like her. Toots was like invisible to everyone except Danny who turned around and said **

"**Goodbye" **

**Toots screamed and woke up. She found herself outside her house. Still in the car but definitely outside her house. She looked around. Her father wasn't in the car, Sidney was though so she felt less anxious. She slowly got out of the car, taking care not to wake up Sidney and looked at the house next to her. At the window opposite her own bedroom window was a sleeping figure. She walked around the side of her house and looked up at the figure more closely.**

"**Danny" She laughed quietly and picked up a small stone.**

**Danny had been worrying all morning when he heard loud smashing coming from next door. He noticed the car was gone and Toots' room was in a mess. He was worried all night that Toots really would hate him forever but that morning was the slowest mornings he'd ever had. Today was a Saturday and they normally went too quickly but today was extra long.**

**Toots chucked the small stone up at the window, waking up the depressed looking boy at the window. He looked around angrily to see who had woken him up but blinked at the person he found instead. **

"**Where did you go? Are you alright?" Danny asked, throwing his window open.**

"**Er" Toots looked away. Clearly she didn't feel like talking about it at the moment.**

"**Sorry, but I was so worried, I saw your mum get taken away and, I had this dream that you wanted nothing more to do with me and I thought that it came true when I didn't see you in your room and I never got a chance to apologise."Danny said quickly, Toots shook her head**

"**It's fine. You weren't to know friends?" Toots smiled**

"**More than friends?" Danny asked**

**Toots nodded and looked behind her. Her dad was looking around for her in the front garden.**

"**Gotta go" And with that Toots shot back towards the car.**

"**Dad" She asked at lunch that day**

"**yeah?" He answered, finishing Sidney's sandwich that he left on the table**

"**W-What's going to happen to mother?" She stammered, unsure of the reaction her father was going to give.**

"**She's, She's gone to get help." He eventually replied. "She will be back soon. Don't know when, just soon" **

"**OK"Toots said quietly and got up to go into Sidney's room.**

"**Sidney?" She whispered, poking her head around the door to see where he was.**

"**Oh, hi Toots." He said brightly, moving his bag so she could sit on his bed.**

"**Sidney, how do you stay so, so, happy?" Toots asked, sitting down on the recently emptied space**

**She knew she was asking a lot of questions but she didn't care. She couldn't help it.**

"**Well, It's not as bad as it seems. Everything will be OK in the end." Sidney shrugged.**

"**Sidney, Mother's mental, Dad's not bothering, you're making everything sound all fine and dandy" Toots said angrily, suddenly taking back what she had just said.**

"**I-I'm sorry, um, see you later?" Toots said unsurely as she made her escape out of the room leaving Sidney thinking about things.**

**Toots jumped on her bed. Everything was much cleaner now, she didn't like it. What was about to happen was something she didn't like much either.**

**(Woo... OK I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as it could be... but yeah... I'm sorry anyways.**

**Please R+R xxxxx thank you xxxxx))**


	9. going back to school

**(Doodooo!!! Yeah I don't own any beano characters OK? Good good.))**

"**Dad What are you gonna do about it?" Sidney shouted, "Toots is right, we've just lost our mother to some white coat people and we're acting normal" **

**Toots sighed. Now she was in for it. She'd get in trouble a-**

"**TOOTS" Came the voice she was dreading**

**she looked in the mirror. Definitely back to normal, before the argument, before anything. She swallowed and walked out of her room**

"**Yes?" She asked, looking curiously down the hallway at the frustrated man. Sidney gave her a sorry look before speeding into his own room.**

"**I'll thank you to stop filling your older brother's head with silly thoughts." He snapped, holding onto her shoulders.**

"**Dad" Toots started, way too calmly, " He is my older brother by, fifteen minutes. You got that dad? FIFTEEN" Toots yelled, pushing her father away.**

"**And they're not silly thoughts, it's the truth" She called back.**

**No one would ever have guessed but the two twins had always had a troubled home life. Her father loved Sidney more than Toots, even though Toots was normally better than him at sports. Her mother just seemed to use them for her own purposes which never seemed to be good, she'd managed to forget that she'd left them on a paddle boat when they were 11 while she was with her friends. Luckily Toots and Sidney loved water and didn't mind one bit. They regretted it later though when they each got a cold for three weeks.**

"**Toots, it's time for school" Toots' father knocked on the door cautiously.**

"**OK" She said through her duvet before getting up fully. Toots looked around. Her black skirt and blue and black striped top was hanging on the end of her bed. Somehow what she was going to wear always ended up on the end of the bed the next morning.**

"**Love you dad" She whispered,throwing her arms around his neck.**

"**What is this for?" her dad asked, not as sharply as he might have done before, but still accusingly as Toots only ever said this when she wanted something**

"**I've been thinking. I've got to cope with what I've got and some people don't even have a mum or a dad, so I should feel lucky"She explained, letting go of him and walking out the door to school. **

**Danny was waiting outside her garden gate like Toots predicted him to be.**

"**Hey"He waved to his new girlfriend.**

"**Hello" She smiled, and turned her back on him to see if Sidney was coming out the door yet. She loved him really, but sometimes he could be so slow.**

"**Lets go" She turned back around and pulled on Danny's arm.**

**He seemed reluctant to leave his friend behind but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Toots. Not since he nearly lost her.**

"**Heeeey" Came a familiar voice and something sped into the space next to him.**

"**Hi Sidney, er, we weren't going to go off without you" Danny made up something quickly.**

"**Who says?" Toots snapped back but smiled. "God I'm joking Sidney. Don't give me that look"**

"**Hey we're late by the way" Danny stepped in, looking at his watch.**

**Toots and Sidney spun around and followed Danny, deciding to fight later.**

**In class, Danny wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. He had the girl of his dreams but didn't know where to go from there.**

"**Hey Danny..." Toots asked, waving a hand in front of him**

"**huh? Oh right. What?" he replied**

"**Look, I can tell you're scared about us, I am too. So, Don't interrupt me Daniel," Toots warned as Danny opened his mouth to argue," I think... it's... better if we kinda gave each other, er, space for a bit, until we're sure." She finished, looking worried about Danny's reaction. Surprisingly Danny agreed. Although he was heartbroken inside.**

**Was this just an excuse to break up with him? Had she found someone else? The thought made him angry.**

"**Thanks for understanding" Toots smiled and turned to her maths problems. Danny did the same but couldn't concentrate.**

**  
"OK class. Today, we are going to be checking for carbon dioxide (I think it's this. I'm not good at science) in air."Teacher said**

"**But sir we know it is, otherwise plants won't live and.. and.. you told us carbon dioxide is in the air so we don't need to test it." Sidney called out, earning shocked looks from everyone. Surely not the second twin was a brain box too?**

"**Er, I looked at Toots' notes." Sidney pointed to Toots' book "And he did tell us so yeah why are we testing it?"**

"**Oh do shut up Sidney, this is a very good opportunity to learn out of text books" Cuthbert said loudly.**

"**Why don't you shut the hell up, no one likes you, you stupid -" Toots began but Danny stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth before she said something really bad that she couldn't take back. Not that he would care if Toots said anything about Cuthbert that really was horrible. It was just saving Toots from a lot of trouble.**

"**Dear Dear, If I'm stupid then what does that make your poor boyfriend you just dumped that will keep wishing and hoping that you will go back to him? Well-" Cuthbert laughed. Danny turned three shades of red in two seconds but Toots remained calm looking and spotty rolled his eyes and knocked him backwards, making him trip over and fall out the window. (It's open by the way lol)**

"**SPOTTY, Get outside now and apologise to poor Cuthbert." Teacher yelled**

"**Everyone's bloody poor today, Poor Danny, Poor Cuthbert, what about me?" Spotty said angrily.**

"**Now" Teacher wasn't in the mood for joking.**

**Spotty stuck his tongue out but went out. **

"**How did Cuthbert know?" Danny hissed to Toots**

"**He doesn't" Toots said simply "He thinks I've dumped you to go off with someone else but I'm not."Toots added "But yeah I don't know how he found out anything.**

**A few seconds later and a lump flew back through the window. The lump squealed and uncurled from a ball.**

"**Oh. How did I end up here?" He asked**

"**And you're supposed to be smart." Came the voice of Spotty as he jumped back through the window. "Boy geniuses don't half weigh a hell of a lot."**

"**Spotty" Teacher yelled, even louder than before.**

"**OK OK" Spotty held his arms up in defence and sat opposite Danny, Toots and Sidney.**

**Just then, the bell rang and everyone leapt out of the classroom. Spotty chose the window again which earned him an after school detention**

"**Now, I've decided that we will not be doing our science experiment today because it involves fire." Teacher said, after lunch. He'd also locked the window shut too.**

**((Ha ha OK that was boring but I'm not feeling overly great at the moment lol I promise the chapters will get waay better OK? Yaay!!! please Read and Review))**


End file.
